


wavelength

by hopipp (fancy2na)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Enoshima, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Graduation, Queer Themes, Slow Burn, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancy2na/pseuds/hopipp
Summary: **REPOSTED! FULL VERSION CAN BE FOUND HERE !!! this version will be deleted by August 18th 2018!**"You know what I need, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi says suddenly, staring straight ahead at the gaudy blue and orange pattern of the back of the bus seat.A little bit of hair product? A reminder of how flawless I am? Tooru would usually quip something teasing, but the words feel inappropriate, tasteless on his tongue."What do you need?” Tooru asks him softly instead, and Iwaizumi turns his head to meet his gaze.“A vacation." AKA: a beach volleyball au thats probably been done 1000 times but this time featuring inaccurate japanese geography, oikawa pining a piteous amount, and a lot of sand in places sand shouldnt be**REPOSTED! FULL VERSION CAN BE FOUND HERE !!! this version will be deleted by August 18th 2018!**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FIND THE FULL VERSION [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371472)!!!

I'VE REPOSTED THIS FANFIC IN FULL [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371472)!!! It's been changed significantly so PLEASE read it from the start! Thank you so much! <3


	2. Chapter 2

I'VE REPOSTED THIS FANFIC IN FULL [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371472)!!! It's been changed significantly so PLEASE read it from the start! Thank you so much! <3


End file.
